Lightbringer
Lightbringer is a bit of an enigma. He appears around, but his true motives and personality are a bit blurred from view. Appearance General Appearance Lightbringer is a shorter man, with shaggy, black hair. He has medium to light brown eyes and a round face. Lightbringer has very rarely shown up out of costume. However, he can be seen to appear in a turquoise hoodie with a gray lining quite a bit whether in character references or in comic. He seems to be very well put-together. Superhero Costume Lightbringer's costume is bright white. It has a few stripes around the cuffs of the sleeves, an upside-down V shape on the chest, and a belt that will change color depending on the power he is using. His, normally white, boots and armband will do this as well. His armband has 8 pockets, each given the color of the pill inside of it. Personality Lightbringer appears to have a gruff personality. He's blunt and doesn't show much emotion, except, or course, for when he is giving characters their pills. Then, he is proven to be an exceptional actor and liar. Powers Lightbringer has the ability to use any power. However, he must first come into and maintain contact with whatever it is that contains the powers. Be it someone's body, or an inanimate object, such as one of the pills. Relationships [[Caleb Budde|'Caleb Budde']] Tom seems to trust Caleb. He is constantly there to egg Caleb on if he feels like Caleb needs a push in the right direction. He also opted to go to Caleb for help when Dan was in danger instead of talking to his superiors. [[Dan Wirsch|'Dan Wirsch']] It's hard to tell currently, but Lightbringer seems to, at the very least, respect Dan. Backstory Not much is known about Lightbringer, just that he is taking orders from someone, and he's not really allowed to talk to any of the superheroes he creates. In the Books Volume 1: The Party Lightbringer shows up at Travis' party. He gives Caleb his pill and then leaves. Volume 3: The Robbery Lightbringer pops in to save Caleb after Reggie defeats him. He helps to take out the robbers, even going as far as to break Reggie's leg. He reveals that he hypnotized Caleb in order to force him to take the pill, and then leaves. Volume 4: Mind Reader Lightbringer shows up in the courthouse just after Avery's conviction. He hands Guy an envelope with a letter from the mayor, informing Guy that Avery will be pardoned. Volume 5: Skeptic Lightbringer shows up at Dan's show, disguised as a techie. He gives Dan a bottle of real medication as well as a bottle containing the pills. Dan takes the pills and hands the bottle back to Lightbringer, who remarks on how easy that was. Volume 7: Out of Water Lightbringer does not appear in this volume, however, he sends Dan paychecks for his superhero work. Volume 8: Misunderstanding Lightbringer shows up to rescue Dan from the trap set by Sammy. He is implied to take Dan home after Dan passes out. Lightbringer appears again in Caleb's dorm room, where he gives Caleb a slip of paper with Dan's address on it before leaving. Trivia * Lightbringer occasionally shows up in the background of Power Pills pages! Have fun looking ;3c. Category:Characters Category:Power Pills Member Category:Supers Category:Power Pills Members